1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server cabinets, and more particularly to a server cabinet having improved heat dissipation efficiency for servers accommodated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems are known in the art. Typically, a computer server system has multiple standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. For standard servers, rack unit (U) is the unit of measurement of heights of the servers. One rack unit is 1.75 inches. The servers can be one (1U), two (2U) or n rack units (nU).
A common standard server cabinet includes a top wall, an opposite bottom wall, and four sidewalls, i.e., a left sidewall, a right sidewall, a front sidewall, and a rear sidewall, interconnected between the top and the bottom walls. Each of the front and rear sidewalls defines a plurality of air ventilation holes therein. The servers are fixed between the left and right sidewalls and arranged along a bottom-to-top direction of the server cabinet. A height of the server cabinet is typically greater than a sum of heights of the servers mounted therein. Thus, a space is defined between a topmost server and the top wall of the server cabinet with a height being greater than 1U. Each of the servers includes at least a power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive. As the server contains these hardware, a lot of heat is generated during operation. Thus, each of the servers further includes a plurality of drawing fans.
During operation, the drawing fans of each of the servers draw cooling air from a front side of the server cabinet into the server cabinet via the air ventilation holes of the front sidewall. The cooling air flows through the servers along a front-to-rear direction of the server cabinet to exchange heat with the servers. Finally, the heated air flows out of the server cabinet via the air ventilation holes of the rear sidewall. However, due to the space defined between the topmost server and the top wall, a portion of the heated air may flow back to the front side of the server cabinet via the space before flowing out of the server cabinet, which results in less cooling air flowing into the server cabinet to cool the servers effectively. Therefore, heat dissipation efficiency of the server cabinet is adversely affected.